The Guest
The Guest was the ninth episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the 20th episode overall of the series. The episode was written by Lynne E. Litt and Miguel Nolla. The episode was directed by Steve Robin.https://twitter.com/LynneELitt/status/684239126749511680 It aired on May 17, 2016. Synopsis Mitchell Blair (guest star John Billingsley) directs Kirsten to shut down all investigation into finding her father. But Kirsten has finally made contact with someone she thinks can lead her to him - Ivy Brown. To gain her sister's trust, she tries to explain her role in the Stitchers program, without actually revealing the program’s nature. Treading carefully, Kirsten recounts the team’s current case, in which a series of murders is tied to a wildly popular new app. Summary Stitchers starts at the lab with Maggie calling Fisher over. She says someone leaked the Langston case to the press. She asks where Kirsten is and Fisher says if she doesn’t know she doesn’t have to lie to Blair. Kirsten answers the door – it’s Ivy. Ivy says she won’t come in and isn’t staying. Ivy says she only has one thing to say to her – she won’t tell her where her father is. Kirsten says it’s their father. Ivy says she wanted to see what she looks like. She says she looks just like her mother. Kirsten reminds her that Stinger left her when she was eight. Ivy says she won’t help her and Kirsten says the NSA is hunting him because he’s a killer. Kirsten says their father killed three people and shows her the badge she carries. Kirsten says the next time they meet might be at his funeral if she doesn’t help her find him. Ivy agrees to come in for coffee. Ivy says her dad is not a murderer and says an informant gave her a tip to find her. Kirsten says Stinger killed Ed Clark, her mother, and her boss at the NSA. She says her dad tried to save her mom after a car wreck but his tech killed her. Ivy says her dad told her that he created something that could change the world and that’s why they’re trying to kill him. Kirsten says they use the tech to save lives. Kristen says tell me where he is. Ivy says her father made her promise not to bring her and would find her himself when she’s ready to hear the truth. Ivy says someone sent her a message that sounded a lot like that and asks if it was Ivy. She says no. Kirsten says she’s only heard Stinger’s side of the story. Ivy says she has to know what’s going on. She asks if this is about the tech and asks about it. She wants a quid pro quo. Kirsten agrees and asks where he is. Ivy says you first. Kirsten says the tech is complex and says she investigates murders. She tells her about Cameron. We see Kirsten talking to Cameron and he says Nina froze him out. Kirsten asks what he did to piss her off. He says he canceled dinner on her twice because of work. Ivy says he sounds like someone who’s bad with women. Kristen says no one knows Stinger’s tech better than Cameron. Kirsten says they were investigating the death of a guy named Josh Langston, a Senator’s son. Kirsten says the program is called the Stitchers program. She says they stitch together clues that other agencies miss. She says Mitchell Blair told them about Senator Langston and says he helps fund their agency. He then tells all of them to stop their search for Daniel Stinger. He says it’s a distraction and he’ll handle the hunt. He tells Kirsten to also cut off contact with Liam Granger. Blair says that’s how it is and Maggie has to agree. Kirsten argues with her afterwards and Maggie says that’s their boss. She says if Blair says he’s handling the search then he is. Kirsten says that’s why she needs to find him before the NSA does. Ivy gives her a small hint about where their dad is. Kirsten says the tech lets them question people that would not normally submit to questioning. Ivy asks if it’s like waterboarding. Kirsten says it’s painless. We see her stitching into Josh as he neatens up his living room and the doorbell rings. A girl is at the door – named Abby – and she was an Air BnB type renter at his place. Abby asks if he’s a neat freak. The girl spots a photo of him and his dad and asks who it is. Then Kirsten sees him on his computer and he’s watching Abby on a hidden camera in the living room. Ivy asks how she knows what he saw. Kirsten says she was in his apartment and drew conclusions. Then we see him putting a new camera in place and checking it. He got a text from Denise saying that she’s there – it’s his next customer. The camera isn’t on yet. He’s shot by someone in a mask and clean room suit. Ivy asks how they caught him and Kirsten says they haven’t yet. Someone is lurking outside Kirsten’s place watching them talk. Ivy and Kirsten scrounge for food in her kitchen and she asks if it’s safe to eat something that says don’t eat under penalty of death. Kirsten says it’s fine and then Kristen digs out some olives. Ivy says she usually does takeout and says she teaches computer skills to elementary school kids. Kirsten says computers are her thing too. Kirsten asks how often she sees their dad. Ivy says she was young when Stinger left her mom for Kirsten’s and now they picked up where they left off. Camille asks about comments directed at Nick Miro, the couch surfing app developer. Kirsten tells Ivy about Camille and says they work and live together. She says Camille spied on her and recruited her to the NSA. Kirsten says her co-workers are like family. Linus is upset that his dad’s surgery keeps getting pushed back because of doctor emergencies. Kirsten asks Cameron if he’s heard from Nina. He says she’s still icing him out. Cameron asks her about Liam and she says she hasn’t seen him and he might be linked to her dad. She says she tried to tell him but he’s always running off with Nina. He says he thought she was okay with Nina and she says she was and it’s awkward. Ivy then asks what’s up between her and Cameron. Kirsten says nothing and she just needs to find her father. Ivy says it’s sad that’s her whole life. Kirsten shows her the wonky wall chart she’s made. Ivy asks if she should be worried about her. Kirsten explains her equations that lead to Stinger and Ivy is on the wall too and circles a particular formula. Ivy says she’s smart and they both discover they like numbers. Ivy asks if she’s desperate to find him because she misses him. Kirsten asks what he’s like. Ivy says really smart, driven, relentless – a lot like Kristen. Ivy says everything he’s done is motivated by love. Kirsten scoffs and says he’s killed and abandoned them. Ivy asks about the baseball cap and she says it represents an informant. Kirsten sees Nick and Josh meet and then the boy shows up and says he wants to tell her. Linus tries to put up a firewall around the anomaly. The boy tells Kirsten the time for secrets is almost over and someone will visit and ask you a question that shows if you’re ready to hear the truth. Kirsten asks Ivy if this is the test. Ivy acts confused. Cameron and Kirsten go meet with Nick, the Zip Couch developer. He says this is bad for press then asks who did this to him. They tell him about the hater and Fisher asks if he’s had any problems from anyone. Nick asks about when the Langston story will hit the press. Nick says if this gets out, he’ll lose a lot of money and so will his investors. Nick says he also needs to get security measures in place. He steps out and Cameron says The Godfather quote is telling. Ivy tells Kirsten that guys are so into that movie. Kirsten tells her they found Jessica Grey, the founder of Futon Friends, a rival app, and she was the one hating on Nick online. Kirsten gets a text and heads out. She won’t tell Camille where she’s going. Cameron asks if she’s meeting Liam and Kirsten says she needs to find Stinger. Cameron says you can’t arrest your own father and is feeding herself to this obsession. Kirsten says she has to look her father in the eye and know that she’s not him. She walks out. Kirsten tells Ivy to put down a jar that has Ed Clark’s ashes in it. Kirsten tells her about Liam, her ex boyfriend and almost fiancé, and that she needed answers from him. Kristen asks Liam about Stinger and he says he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. She calls him on the lie and asks for closure. It’s Liam lurking outside now… Jessica Grey shows up and Kirsten gets another text but tells Fisher she’s fine. She says she’s meeting her sister tonight and tells Fisher not to tell Blair. Jessica tells them Nick is a hack who stole his best ideas from her. She says it’s his fifth start up and he’s a serial entrepreneur. She says Nick’s ventures go belly up. She says Nick stole a prime investor from her. She says it was Caleb Jenkins, a big fish. Kirsten says Caleb told Jessica that he regretted investing with Nick. Ivy says sex and money are the biggest disruptors. Kirsten says they went to see Jenkins – but he was dead. She says he had been shot twice in the chest. Ivy says that’s a lot of death. Kirsten says they focus on the victims and try to get them justice. Ivy says it’s like you speak for the dead. Kirsten says they haven’t found Jenkins’ killer yet either. She sees Jenkins arguing with Nick about profits and his investment. Jenkins starts talking about his other failed ventures and throws papers at him. Jenkins says he lied to him and he loses money and he wants his payouts now. Nick tells him he needs two weeks to get him the money. The same killer in the clean room suit shot Jenkins. Nina comes to see Cameron at his place. Linus is with his dad and tells him he’s going to get better and live into old age. Camille shows up and his parents are thrilled. Camille brought his dad an Indian pastry and his baba calls her a ray of sunshine. His dad is being taken to surgery and he tells Kitty not to worry, he’ll be fine. Linus tells his baba he loves him as they wheel him out. Linus is upset and Camille says it’s okay to cry. He sniffles. Linus says some man he turned out to be. Camille takes his hand and says he’s never been more of a man than now. Maggie tells Fisher that someone leaked the case to the press. We’re back to where this started. Ivy and Kirsten reach the end of the bottle of wine. Kirsten says tell me where my father is. Ivy says she enjoyed hearing about the case but says stop playing games and tell me about the tech. Kirsten considers. Kirsten’s phone rings – it’s Fisher. He tells her the file leaked to the press and Nick is shutting down the app. Ivy says so much for his life savings. Kirsten wonders how Nick can own 50% when Jenkins bought a 75% stake. Ivy asks to see her computer. Ivy hacks into Nick’s financial records and shows Kirsten some info. Nick is at his press conference and talks about how Josh’s murder means he can no longer ensure user safety. He says he’s taking it offline as of midnight. Kirsten asks if investors will get their money back. Ivy is there with her. Nick says investments have risks and the valuation will drop to zero so there’s nothing to return. Kirsten says he funded the company at 3000% and raised more money than he needed then made it fail so he could keep the money. Kirsten says he sabotaged it and Fisher is there and sees what she’s saying. Fisher arrests him. The press watches this all go down. Maggie is there too. Kirsten smiles at Ivy. We see Nina telling Cameron that he’s more than a hook up or fling but she wants more. Nina says he and Kirsten have something special and says Kirsten is awesone but she is too. Nina tells him to make a choice between them. Cameron says he was worried she wouldn’t talk to him again and he’s happy to have a real conversation with her. He kisses her. Nina kisses back. Maggie takes a call and tells Kirsten that Nick had clean suits in his storage unit. Maggie accuses Kirsten of dodging her and Kirsten tells her about her sister, Stinger’s other daughter. Maggie says they can deal with this tomorrow. Kirsten leaves and looks for Ivy who is waiting. Kirsten thanks her for her help and then Liam calls and says he’ll tell her everything she needs to know about her father. He says he’ll text her a location. Kirsten tells Ivy that Liam called to talk and she hopes he gives her answers. Kirsten says maybe they’re forcing the trust issue between them and asks to see her soon. Kirsten heads out and Ivy looks around uncertainly. Kirsten calls Liam and he says stay there, I’m just around the corner then he says no and she hears a shot. She runs and finds him on the ground. Spoilers and Notes *Ivy Brown made her first on-screen appearance in this episode. *The Summary was provided by CelebDirtryLaundry. Title and Background *The title was confirmed by a Freeform press release on May 2, 2016. *It's a reference to the character of Ivy Brown being the "guest" into Kirsten's house and subsequently... her life for the time being. Episode's Cast Starring *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring *Jack Turner as Liam Granger *John Billingsley as Mitchell Blair *Sarah Davenport as Ivy Brown *Alison Haislip as TBA Trivia *TBD Music *TBA Quotes *TBA Gallery Promotional Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(1).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(2).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(3).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(4).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(5).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(6).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(7).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(8).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(9).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(10).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(11).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(12).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(13).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(14).jpg Stitchers_'The_Guest'_Promo_(15).jpg Behind the Scenes Stitchers 'The Guest' BTS (1).jpg Stitchers 'The Guest' BTS (2).jpg 2.09 BTS01.jpg Screencaps 2.09-001.jpg 2.09-002.jpg 2.09-003.jpg 2.09-004.jpg 2.09-005.jpg 2.09-006.jpg 2.09-007.jpg 2.09-008.jpg 2.09-009.jpg 2.09-010.jpg 2.09-011.jpg 2.09-012.jpg 2.09-013.jpg 2.09-014.jpg 2.09-015.jpg 2.09-016.jpg 2.09-017.jpg 2.09-018.jpg 2.09-019.jpg 2.09-020.jpg 2.09-021.jpg 2.09-022.jpg 2.09-023.jpg 2.09-024.jpg 2.09-025.jpg 2.09-026.jpg 2.09-027.jpg 2.09-028.jpg 2.09-029.jpg 2.09-030.jpg 2.09-031.jpg 2.09-032.jpg 2.09-033.jpg 2.09-034.jpg 2.09-035.jpg 2.09-036.jpg 2.09-037.jpg 2.09-038.jpg 2.09-039.jpg 2.09-040.jpg 2.09-041.jpg 2.09-042.jpg 2.09-043.jpg 2.09-044.jpg 2.09-045.jpg 2.09-046.jpg 2.09-047.jpg 2.09-048.jpg 2.09-049.jpg 2.09-050.jpg 2.09-051.jpg 2.09-052.jpg 2.09-053.jpg 2.09-054.jpg 2.09-055.jpg 2.09-056.jpg 2.09-057.jpg 2.09-058.jpg 2.09-059.jpg 2.09-060.jpg 2.09-061.jpg 2.09-062.jpg 2.09-063.jpg 2.09-064.jpg 2.09-065.jpg 2.09-066.jpg 2.09-067.jpg 2.09-068.jpg 2.09-069.jpg 2.09-070.jpg 2.09-071.jpg 2.09-072.jpg 2.09-073.jpg 2.09-074.jpg 2.09-075.jpg 2.09-076.jpg 2.09-077.jpg 2.09-078.jpg 2.09-079.jpg 2.09-080.jpg 2.09-081.jpg 2.09-082.jpg 2.09-083.jpg 2.09-084.jpg 2.09-085.jpg 2.09-086.jpg 2.09-087.jpg 2.09-088.jpg 2.09-089.jpg 2.09-090.jpg 2.09-091.jpg 2.09-092.jpg 2.09-093.jpg 2.09-094.jpg 2.09-095.jpg 2.09-096.jpg 2.09-097.jpg 2.09-098.jpg 2.09-099.jpg 2.09-100.jpg 2.09-101.jpg 2.09-102.jpg 2.09-103.jpg 2.09-104.jpg 2.09-105.jpg 2.09-106.jpg 2.09-107.jpg 2.09-108.jpg 2.09-109.jpg 2.09-110.jpg 2.09-111.jpg 2.09-112.jpg 2.09-113.jpg 2.09-114.jpg 2.09-115.jpg 2.09-116.jpg 2.09-117.jpg 2.09-118.jpg 2.09-119.jpg 2.09-120.jpg 2.09-121.jpg 2.09-122.jpg 2.09-123.jpg 2.09-124.jpg 2.09-125.jpg 2.09-126.jpg 2.09-127.jpg 2.09-128.jpg 2.09-129.jpg 2.09-130.jpg 2.09-131.jpg 2.09-132.jpg 2.09-133.jpg 2.09-134.jpg 2.09-135.jpg 2.09-136.jpg 2.09-137.jpg 2.09-138.jpg 2.09-139.jpg 2.09-140.jpg 2.09-141.jpg 2.09-142.jpg 2.09-143.jpg 2.09-144.jpg 2.09-145.jpg 2.09-146.jpg 2.09-147.jpg 2.09-148.jpg 2.09-149.jpg 2.09-150.jpg 2.09-151.jpg 2.09-152.jpg 2.09-153.jpg 2.09-154.jpg 2.09-155.jpg 2.09-156.jpg 2.09-157.jpg 2.09-158.jpg 2.09-159.jpg 2.09-160.jpg 2.09-161.jpg 2.09-162.jpg 2.09-163.jpg 2.09-164.jpg 2.09-165.jpg 2.09-166.jpg 2.09-167.jpg 2.09-168.jpg 2.09-169.jpg 2.09-170.jpg 2.09-171.jpg 2.09-172.jpg 2.09-173.jpg 2.09-174.jpg 2.09-175.jpg 2.09-176.jpg 2.09-177.jpg 2.09-178.jpg 2.09-179.jpg 2.09-180.jpg 2.09-181.jpg 2.09-182.jpg 2.09-183.jpg 2.09-184.jpg 2.09-185.jpg 2.09-186.jpg 2.09-187.jpg 2.09-188.jpg 2.09-189.jpg 2.09-190.jpg 2.09-191.jpg 2.09-192.jpg 2.09-193.jpg 2.09-194.jpg 2.09-195.jpg 2.09-196.jpg 2.09-197.jpg 2.09-198.jpg 2.09-199.jpg 2.09-200.jpg 2.09-201.jpg 2.09-202.jpg 2.09-203.jpg 2.09-204.jpg 2.09-205.jpg 2.09-206.jpg 2.09-207.jpg 2.09-208.jpg 2.09-209.jpg 2.09-210.jpg 2.09-211.jpg 2.09-212.jpg 2.09-213.jpg 2.09-214.jpg 2.09-215.jpg 2.09-216.jpg 2.09-217.jpg 2.09-218.jpg 2.09-219.jpg 2.09-220.jpg 2.09-221.jpg 2.09-222.jpg 2.09-223.jpg 2.09-224.jpg 2.09-225.jpg 2.09-226.jpg 2.09-227.jpg 2.09-228.jpg 2.09-229.jpg 2.09-230.jpg 2.09-231.jpg 2.09-232.jpg 2.09-233.jpg 2.09-234.jpg 2.09-235.jpg 2.09-236.jpg 2.09-237.jpg 2.09-238.jpg 2.09-239.jpg 2.09-240.jpg 2.09-241.jpg 2.09-242.jpg 2.09-243.jpg 2.09-244.jpg 2.09-245.jpg 2.09-246.jpg 2.09-247.jpg 2.09-248.jpg 2.09-249.jpg 2.09-250.jpg 2.09-251.jpg 2.09-252.jpg 2.09-253.jpg 2.09-254.jpg 2.09-255.jpg 2.09-256.jpg 2.09-257.jpg 2.09-258.jpg 2.09-259.jpg 2.09-260.jpg 2.09-261.jpg 2.09-262.jpg 2.09-263.jpg 2.09-264.jpg 2.09-265.jpg 2.09-266.jpg 2.09-267.jpg 2.09-268.jpg 2.09-269.jpg 2.09-270.jpg 2.09-271.jpg 2.09-272.jpg 2.09-273.jpg 2.09-274.jpg 2.09-275.jpg 2.09-276.jpg 2.09-277.jpg 2.09-278.jpg 2.09-279.jpg 2.09-280.jpg 2.09-281.jpg 2.09-282.jpg 2.09-283.jpg 2.09-284.jpg 2.09-285.jpg 2.09-286.jpg 2.09-287.jpg 2.09-288.jpg 2.09-289.jpg 2.09-290.jpg 2.09-291.jpg 2.09-292.jpg 2.09-293.jpg 2.09-294.jpg 2.09-295.jpg 2.09-296.jpg 2.09-297.jpg 2.09-298.jpg 2.09-299.jpg 2.09-300.jpg 2.09-301.jpg 2.09-302.jpg 2.09-303.jpg 2.09-304.jpg 2.09-305.jpg 2.09-306.jpg 2.09-307.jpg 2.09-308.jpg 2.09-309.jpg 2.09-310.jpg 2.09-311.jpg 2.09-312.jpg 2.09-313.jpg 2.09-314.jpg 2.09-315.jpg 2.09-316.jpg 2.09-317.jpg 2.09-318.jpg 2.09-319.jpg 2.09-320.jpg 2.09-321.jpg 2.09-322.jpg 2.09-323.jpg 2.09-324.jpg 2.09-325.jpg 2.09-326.jpg 2.09-327.jpg 2.09-328.jpg 2.09-329.jpg 2.09-330.jpg 2.09-331.jpg 2.09-332.jpg 2.09-333.jpg 2.09-334.jpg 2.09-335.jpg 2.09-336.jpg 2.09-337.jpg 2.09-338.jpg 2.09-339.jpg 2.09-340.jpg 2.09-341.jpg 2.09-342.jpg 2.09-343.jpg 2.09-344.jpg 2.09-345.jpg 2.09-346.jpg 2.09-347.jpg 2.09-348.jpg 2.09-349.jpg 2.09-350.jpg 2.09-351.jpg 2.09-352.jpg 2.09-353.jpg 2.09-354.jpg 2.09-355.jpg 2.09-356.jpg 2.09-357.jpg 2.09-358.jpg 2.09-359.jpg 2.09-360.jpg 2.09-361.jpg 2.09-362.jpg 2.09-363.jpg 2.09-364.jpg 2.09-365.jpg 2.09-366.jpg 2.09-367.jpg 2.09-368.jpg 2.09-369.jpg 2.09-370.jpg 2.09-371.jpg 2.09-372.jpg 2.09-373.jpg 2.09-374.jpg 2.09-375.jpg 2.09-376.jpg 2.09-377.jpg 2.09-378.jpg 2.09-379.jpg 2.09-380.jpg 2.09-381.jpg 2.09-382.jpg 2.09-383.jpg 2.09-384.jpg 2.09-385.jpg 2.09-386.jpg 2.09-387.jpg 2.09-388.jpg 2.09-389.jpg 2.09-390.jpg 2.09-391.jpg 2.09-392.jpg 2.09-393.jpg 2.09-394.jpg 2.09-395.jpg 2.09-396.jpg 2.09-397.jpg 2.09-398.jpg 2.09-399.jpg 2.09-400.jpg 2.09-401.jpg 2.09-402.jpg 2.09-403.jpg 2.09-404.jpg 2.09-405.jpg 2.09-406.jpg 2.09-407.jpg 2.09-408.jpg 2.09-409.jpg 2.09-410.jpg 2.09-411.jpg 2.09-412.jpg 2.09-413.jpg 2.09-414.jpg 2.09-415.jpg 2.09-416.jpg 2.09-417.jpg 2.09-418.jpg 2.09-419.jpg 2.09-420.jpg 2.09-421.jpg 2.09-422.jpg 2.09-423.jpg 2.09-424.jpg 2.09-425.jpg 2.09-426.jpg 2.09-427.jpg 2.09-428.jpg 2.09-429.jpg 2.09-430.jpg 2.09-431.jpg 2.09-432.jpg 2.09-433.jpg 2.09-434.jpg 2.09-435.jpg 2.09-436.jpg 2.09-437.jpg 2.09-438.jpg 2.09-439.jpg 2.09-440.jpg 2.09-441.jpg 2.09-442.jpg 2.09-443.jpg 2.09-444.jpg 2.09-445.jpg 2.09-446.jpg 2.09-447.jpg 2.09-448.jpg 2.09-449.jpg 2.09-450.jpg 2.09-451.jpg 2.09-452.jpg 2.09-453.jpg 2.09-454.jpg 2.09-455.jpg 2.09-456.jpg 2.09-457.jpg 2.09-458.jpg 2.09-459.jpg 2.09-460.jpg 2.09-461.jpg 2.09-462.jpg 2.09-463.jpg 2.09-464.jpg 2.09-465.jpg 2.09-466.jpg 2.09-467.jpg 2.09-468.jpg 2.09-469.jpg 2.09-470.jpg 2.09-471.jpg 2.09-472.jpg 2.09-473.jpg 2.09-474.jpg 2.09-475.jpg 2.09-476.jpg 2.09-477.jpg 2.09-478.jpg 2.09-479.jpg 2.09-480.jpg 2.09-481.jpg 2.09-482.jpg 2.09-483.jpg 2.09-484.jpg 2.09-485.jpg 2.09-486.jpg 2.09-487.jpg 2.09-488.jpg 2.09-489.jpg 2.09-490.jpg 2.09-491.jpg 2.09-492.jpg 2.09-493.jpg 2.09-494.jpg 2.09-495.jpg 2.09-496.jpg 2.09-497.jpg 2.09-498.jpg 2.09-499.jpg 2.09-500.jpg 2.09-501.jpg 2.09-502.jpg 2.09-503.jpg 2.09-504.jpg 2.09-505.jpg 2.09-506.jpg 2.09-507.jpg 2.09-508.jpg 2.09-509.jpg 2.09-510.jpg 2.09-511.jpg 2.09-512.jpg 2.09-513.jpg 2.09-514.jpg 2.09-515.jpg 2.09-516.jpg 2.09-517.jpg 2.09-518.jpg 2.09-519.jpg 2.09-520.jpg 2.09-521.jpg 2.09-522.jpg 2.09-523.jpg 2.09-524.jpg 2.09-525.jpg 2.09-526.jpg 2.09-527.jpg 2.09-528.jpg 2.09-529.jpg 2.09-530.jpg 2.09-531.jpg 2.09-532.jpg 2.09-533.jpg 2.09-534.jpg 2.09-535.jpg 2.09-536.jpg 2.09-537.jpg 2.09-538.jpg 2.09-539.jpg 2.09-540.jpg 2.09-541.jpg 2.09-542.jpg 2.09-543.jpg 2.09-544.jpg 2.09-545.jpg 2.09-546.jpg 2.09-547.jpg 2.09-548.jpg 2.09-549.jpg 2.09-550.jpg 2.09-551.jpg 2.09-552.jpg 2.09-553.jpg 2.09-554.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks Stitchers Season 2 Episode 9 - The Guest (Wikia Exclusive) Stitchers 2x09 Sneak Peek Kirsten & Cameron Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x09 Sneak Peek Kirsten Confronts Liam Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x09 Sneak Peek Maggie & Fisher Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x09 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Freeform Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Penultimate Episodes